A Sex Addicts Love Story
by AnimeCrazzed
Summary: Let's say Bella in another universe is named Marie and Edward is named Damion. What type of fun can a bad boy have with an all out girl. Read to find out. WARNING: Mature Content


NOTE: Bella' s name has been changed to Marie Willis and Edward's name has been changed to Damion. I do not own Bella or Edward. i do own Marie and Damien

My names Marie Willis and I am a sex addict. My parents just told me I have to marry a some rich dude and now I am on the plane. I am about 5'4 and I have black hair that goes to my waist with pink highlights. I have purple eyes and I am 18.

Damion: last name Carter

Age: 20

Is about 6'1 and is prince. Is arranged to marry some chick he has never met before. Has pink hair, purple eyes, a silver lip ring, and a 6-pack

"Would you like a drink miss" the flight attendant asked me. " no thank you" I replied. " We will be landing in 5 minutes" the captain announced. Seeing as how this was a private jet he was only speaking to me. It had all happened so fast. I was fucking Will as usual after school in the back seat of his hummer and when we were done I got a text from my mom telling me to come home. It was urgent. I went home and my mom was screwing some guy on the couch. No wonder I was so messed up. " Mom" I interrupted. She looked up sweat on her forehead. " GO to your room and wait" she yelled. I went to the kitchen and my dad was doing my neighbors daughter on the kitchen table. I walked right back out and up the stairs to my room. IN case your wondering why everyone is doing someone its because my mom and dad are prostitutes. Yes prostitutes. That's why we're so rich. Their the expensive ones.

Anywho once in my room I pulled off my heels. Since everyone else was fucking I wanted to. I climbed out my window and down the white ladder thing onto the grass. I walked to Walmart which was only a block or two away and walked in. I went straight to the back off the store where all the bad-ass boys hung out. Their hangout was in the storage room and there was always a new crowd. As soon as I walked in I spotted my sex partner for the evening. He had Pink hair, a lip ring, purple eyes, and despite his hair colors he eyed me with a sexy smirk and I knew he could satisfy me. He was sitting in the middle of the couch two of his buddies on either side. I walked over to him and put one leg on both sides of him and he put his hands on my ass. His friends watched in awe as we made out and I let his hands explore my body as my hand went under his shirt and fingers grazed over his 6 pack. I broke the kiss and got up. "You got a name" I asked. " Damion" he answered. " well then Damion you wanna fuck or what." I asked . He laughed. His friend s still watched silently in awe. " little Damion aint got the package to satisfy little ole me" I asked grabbing the bottom of my dress with my pointer finger and sliding it upwards slowly exposing my thigh. Just as I almost reached my panties and I had every single one of those boys on hard when I dropped it. Damion still hadn't answered. " guess not I don't bump coochies anyway" I said. That hit a nerve. " what bitch" he yelled. " did I hit a nerve" I asked innocently. He darted at me and I dodged it causing him to fall into some boxes. I ran for it up and down aisles hearing Damion behind me. I ran out the store around the corner and made a right and was advancing towards my house when I felt flesh smack into me. We landed on the grass and Damion was on top of me. I laughed. Everything was going as planned. I pushed him off me and ran to my house. I looked back and he was running towards me. Perfect I thought. I climbed up the ladder and into my bedroom window. Mom and Dad were out probably getting more customers so I had about 9 hours. I locked my door and just as I turned around Damion was closing the window. I turned around, I hadn't even heard him come in. I gaped in horror as he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. " not so tuff now are we" he asked. I recovered and started laughing. " whats funny" he asked. " I lead you here on purpose. I'm a sex addict slash whore" I said. He smacked me and I laughed in pleasure. " I like it ruff" I said. He pulled off his shirt and laughed. " this town may be some fun after all" he said walking towards my bed. He kicked off his shoes and I pulled my dress over my head. He pulled his pants off and climbed on the bed in between my legs. I could feel his hard dick pressing against my kitty cove. He smashed his lips down onto mine. We started tonguing each other and I felt his hands on my thighs and pulled my panites off. Then he undid my bra and threw it on the floor. He palmed and pinched my right breast while his masterful tongue suckled my left one. I moaned in pleasure and he giggled. Then his lips left mine and started kissing down my stomach sending shivers down my spine. Then I felt his cool tongue inside me. I let out a yelp as he sucked and licked my insides. "come for daddy, come hard" he whispered then went back to work. A couple minutes later I came and before I knew it I exploded in his mouth. " like candy" he said coming back up to kiss me. He grinded on me as he kissed me and I couldn't take it anymore. " I want you inside me now" I said pulling his boxers off. He laughed and I looked down to see what he had to offer. " Oh My God" I said. " whats the matter" he asked. " oh nothing, nothing its just bigger than I'm used to" I told him. He laughed and lowered his mouth to my ear. " you ready" he whispered seductively in my ear. " yeah" I answered in a little gasp. He slid in slowly and kissed me to distract me as he stretched my pussy to its limit. He started pumping slowly and I moaned in pleasure. " got a name" he asked. " marie" I whispered. " hhmmm" he said. He started pumping faster and I my breath quickened as did his pumping. He was so big it felt so good. He had me howling and thrashing and grabbing onto the sheets to control my self. I heard our flesh smacking and I heard him moaning. I arched my back wanting him to go deeper. His pumping quickened and I inhaled. His muscles contracted in his arms and he kept pumping and pushing and driving me wild I was moaning his name. " DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN" I screamed. " oh god Maire" he moaned. He pumping increased and my eyes rolled back into my head. And we climaxed. My back relaxed and my breathing evened. " God that was incredible" I said. He laughed " when do your parents get home. I looked over at the clock. We got here at 5:00 is was six now . " in about 8 hours" I answered. " seriously" he said. " seriously" I replied. He was still in me. " well then" he said a smirk playing on his lips. " what are you thinking about doin-" I was cut off by him flipping me over and putting my ass up in the air. He moved his dick up and down the crease of my ass as he spanked me. I moaned. " you like " he asked. " yeah" I said. Then he slipped in me from behind and started banging me doggy style. I was gripping on the bed and screaming with pleasure into the pillow as our fleshed smacked. He went faster and I was on my hands and knees in the bed begging for him not to stop. His hands grabbed my hips and pushed and pulled me back and forth on his dick. " AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I moaned. " Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah" I said as he went in back and forth in me. He reached across and under my back and started squezzing my breast. He smacked us faster and faster until we came again and I collapsed on the bed. He wasnt done with me yet. He flipped me over on top of him and let me ride him while he placed his hands on my hips and urged me faster. He was moaning and I was clawing his chest and I rode him. " MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" he moaned in pleasure. " oh god" I said. My head was in the air and my hair was down my back. We climaxed yet again and he still wasn't done with me. " had enough" he asked. " I'm a sex addict of course not" I replied. " I like a challenge" he said. " now when you cant take anymore say ' daddy I was bad I'll be a good girl' deal" he asked. " deal" I challenged. The next 4 hours were pure torturing pleasure. He did me on the floor, halfway on the bed, under the bed, in the bathroom, against the wall, in the bath tub, in the sink, on the counter, on the toilet, and now he was doin me on the bathroom wall. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he had me pressed against the wall and was thrusting inside me. I couldn't take it anymore. " Daddy I was bad. I'll be a good girl I promise Daddy" I breathed. He thrusted once more and we climaxed. He let out a laugh. " I love challenges" he breathed.

After that we laid in my bed and he held me in his arms. "why did you choose to come to this little town. Its sucks" I said sourly. " Because in a couple of days I gotta marry some random chick from some rich family and I bet shes gonna be some stuck up, ass kissing, daddy's girl, innocent, high maintenance, credit-card swiping, bitch who I am sure I am going to hate." He said. " poor baby" I said. I had my head resting against on his arm and my back on his chest. He was stroking my hair and it felt relaxing. " to tell you the truth, even though I just met you, I wish it was you I was marrying." He said. " me too. I would quit being a addict if it meant I could marry you." I said. And, although it surprised me, I really did wish I was marrying him. I envied the bitch who got to marry him. I almost thought I- My thoughts were cut-off by him speaking. " love you" he finished. " what" I asked in a whisper. No one had ever said they loved me. They always thanked me for the fuck and left. This was new to me. " I love you" he said turning me around to face him. He stared into my purple eyes and I looked back into his just as purple ones. " I... I love you too" I stuttered. He grabbed my chin and lifted my mouth onto his. I didn't notice how cold his lips were but I kissed back none the less. He re-adjusted us so he was now on top of me. He slid in without breaking the kiss and no matter how many times he slid in, it still felt magical and I couldn't help the moan that left my lips. " god you feel amazing" he said and I didn't respond with words. I responded not with words but by lifting my chest and rubbing my nipples across his chest and he moaned in reply and thus began another 3 hour round of fucking.

After yet another round of in the bathroom, on the toilet, and pretty much all those other ones I named last time. We had been in the bed and he announced he would have to leave soon. He had to go back to his parents so he could be there when his fiancé arrived. He was in the shower and I had to take a piss so once I was done I washed my hands. " I love you" Damion said just as I was about to walk out. I turned around and walked over to the shower. I put my hand on the sliding glass. " I love you too" I said. I was turning around to leave when a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. It was Damion of course. He pulled me into the shower and closed the door behind me. " I cant get enough of you" he said before slamming me into the tile. " same here" I said as he hefted me up onto the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid in. The hot water and steam adding to the already intense sexual activity happening. The water had us soaking and he went in and out so smooth it was like butter.

A couple minutes later we were done and had washed each other up and I was hopping out and Damion smacked me on the ass.I giggled and went and to grab us some towels. After retrieving one towel I went back to Damion and he took the towel and wrapped it around us. We walked back to my room and dried each other off. I threw on a bra, panties, mini shorts, and a white tank top on.Then turned my radio on and it was RED- singing " Breath into me". WE started singing along and Damion announced that it was our song. Damion put his clothes on and we kissed for a few long minutes. Said I love you, exchanged numbers, we were walking down the stairs. " I could have just went out the window" he said. " no I am taking you out the former way a boyfriend should be escorted out, through the door not through the window like and escaped convict." I said. " boyfriend huh" he said. My cheeks turned pink. " don't be shy. Even though I have to get married you'll always be my number one. I'll never forget you. I swear" he said. I smiled. We were at the door and he stopped and kissed me again. " I love you don't you ever forget me" he said. " never and make sure you tell that bitch that shes got a lot to live up to " I said. " most definitely" he said.

He face got serious as did mine. " I love you" he said. I felt tears brewing in my eyes. " I love you too" I whispered. He wiped away a tear that had fell. " good bye love" he said. " bye " I said cleaning my face. We kissed again, this time long and passionate. I ran out of breath and had to pull back. I inhaled. " you better get going" I said. " guess your right, I love you good-bye" he said. " love you too. Bye" I said. Just as his hand was about to turn the knob my mom and dad opened it. Damion looked up in surprise but stood his ground. " Mrs. Mr. " he said sliding past them. " bye mama" he said with a wave then he disappeared. My parents stared with their mouth wide open. I didn't know why they were all weird. They had seen plenty of boys leave and come in.

My mom recovered first. " we need to talk to you" she said grabbing me and leading me to the living room. Once we were all seated she took a deep breath and started. " you know we love you right" she asked. I nodded. " well you know how we do what we do for a boss right" she asked. I nodded. " well he has a son and when me and your dad were younger and you were a little bitty baby we were homeless and we met this man who offered to help us out. He said that his wife had a son who was 2 at the moment and to save him and his wife from trouble in the future they wanted to buy you so that when you were old enough you could marry him and produce the heir to the throne." She said. " wait so he's royalty" I asked. " yeah" she answered. She inhaled again and continued. " we refused to sell you so he said we could work as prostitutes for him to pay of the money he had given us and 3 months after your eighteenth birthday you would go marry the prince." She finished and looked at me. I exploded. " so I have to fucking marry some weirdo I don't even know so your debt can be paid off. You basically fucking made me a contract you assholes. What the fuck about me. What about who I wanna marry" I screamed. I broke down and cried. My dad came and comforted me. He wrapped me in a hug and I beat against his chest and he took it in silence and held me. " why daddy why" I cried. " I am so sorry sweetie. We had no other choice. You were sick and we didn't have any money. No house , food, nothing. We wanted to give you a better chance at life then dying at 1 month" he said. I felt his tears falling into my hair. " I swear baby girl if I could change this around I swear I would I-" I cut him off." If it will help if I go through with this, seeing as how you've done so much to keep me alive, I suppose I could do this" I said wiping my tears. " thank you baby girl thank you. You'll get to visit us anytime and we even got you a car a Ferrari. It's black. Its already there though" he said. " oh thank you papa" I said. We all hugged and I broke the family hug. " when do I leave" I asked. " tomorrow" they answered.

So that's how I got on the plane. I felt the plane stop and my two guards got my bags and we walked down the stairs when my phone rang. " hello" I answered. " hey baby" Damion said. " hey whats up" I asked. " about to meet my fiancé in a minute wanted to call the real love of my life first" he said. " thank you and guess what" I asked. " what" he said. " my parents arranged for me to marry some dude in a couple of days" I told him. " that lucky bastard guess we got a forbidden love huh" he asked. " I guess so I just got off the plane." I told him. " oh shit the bitch trying to take your place in my heart is here. Her guards just put he stuff in the trunk. I gotta go, I love you so much" he said. " I love you too. Wish me luck" I said." Loads of it baby bye" he said. " bye" and I hung up the phone. My guards had just finished putting my bags in the trunk. I walked over to the separate car, the one without all my clothes, and got in. Whoever my fiancé was had a hoodie on and wasn't facing me. No problem ass I don't wanna marry you either. I thought. I turned my back to him and turned my IPOD onto me and Damions song and blasted it so loud that ass hole could here it. Suddenly he whipped around and grabbed my face and started kissing me. He did it so fast I couldn't see his face. I struggled and he pulled back. That's when I saw his face. " Damion" I whispered. " Marie" he said. " Oh my god. I'm marrying you! Oh thak you god" I said. " I missed you so much." He said caressing my face. My eyes watered and so did his. " I love you" he said. " I love you too" I said. We kissed and tongued each other to kingdom come and back. " you don't know how much I've missed you, all of you" he said then put his mouth back to mine. " how long is the ride" I asked the kissed him again." 4 hours then another 5 on the jet to get there." He said the kissed me again. I pushed his head back and said " well then how quick can you be" I said opening my legs. I had on a mini mini red and black pleated skirt with a black tank top. I had on a red thong which I was sure he had a bulls eye view of right now. " I really missed this part of you" he said before jumping in between my legs like a hyper 5 year old. " Hold it sparky" I said. " wha" he whined. " I owe you something" I whispered sitting him back on the seat. I got on my knees in between his legs and undid his zipper. He inhaled. " you don't have to-" I cut him off. " I'm going to. I want to taste every part of you. EVERY part. Understand" I said. He nodded. I pulled his soldier out and marveled at his 6 inches of wonder. " beautiful " I whispered. He laughed. " I bet you I got a better tongue" he said. I looked at him accepting his challenge with my eyes. I started running my hand up and down the shaft and over the head. I ran my finger over his clit and he moaned .This was going to be to easy. I relaxed my throat and slid him in. He moaned and I started bobbing and deep-throating him. It wasn't long before his hands were moving my head and he was moaning uncontrollably. Thank god I knew enough about limo's to know that this kind was sound proof so the driver was oblivious to us. A couple minutes later I knew from the throbbing in his dick and the quickening of his breath he was about to come. If I wasn't so skilled he would have chocked me but my head moved as fast as he pushed and 2 minutes later he came and I swallowed his load. It was salty then sweet. He let his final moan escape and he relaxed. " I win" I announced. He looked down at me and smirked. " what are you thin- " he cut me off by picking me up and throwing me onto the seat. He pulled my thong off and then slung me so I was sitting up right. He dropped to his knees looked at me and smirked. " we'll see" he said and then he lowered his head. He slid his tongue into me and started flicking his tongue on my clit. I moaned and jerked. He put his strong hands on my thighs and put my legs on his shoulders. He twisted and sucked me into unconsciousness. I was moaning and he kept eating me out and eating and eating and sucking and flicking it was to much. I tried to move because the amount of pleasure I was in was making my eyes roll back into my head and I couldn't take it anymore but his strong hands held me in place. " Daddy I was bad I'll be a good girl I promise Daddy" I moaned. He let my legs go and came up smirking. " I win right baby girl" he asked. " right daddy " I said. I noticed he wasn't breathing as hard as I was and hadn't come up once for air. " how come you don't have to breath." I asked. He looked alarmed. " your going to find out any way." He said. I listened intently. " I'm a ... a vampire" he said. " seriously" I asked. I had always had an open mind. " your not scared" he asked. " God no" I said. " that is so hot it fucking turns me on " I thought. OH shit I think that I said it. " you really aren't scared" he said. " no show me" I said. " no" he said. " show me. Show me show me show me" I whined. "fine" he said and he growled at me exposing fangs. " scared yet" he said. " Oh my god" I said eyes wide. " what I wont bite you" he said. " no no god that's just so fucking hot" I said diving in to kiss him. He kissed back and then he threw me down on the floor of the limo ( note that its one of those stupidly big limos that you can walk around in) and climbed between my legs. " ever been bit while having sex." He asked. " no" I said. " then get ready." He said sliding in. once again that moan escaped my lips and he drew out his fangs. " what are you-" he cut me off by biting me in the neck. " aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed. God that hurt. Suddenly It started feeling good and I was moaning and feeling dizzy from the fucking and the biting. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. I was amazing, intoxicating, and breath taking. And it kept going until I climaxed and so did he. " you are the best fucking girl in the world. I love you" he said. " same here. I love you." I said. " I'm gonna miss this when your pregnant" he said. " yeah to bad that wont be for another 4 years." I said. " huh" he asked. " I took a pill last month that prevents pregnancy and periods for 4 years." I told him." So fun filled sex for four years with no worries" he asked. " none at all" I answered smiling. " I love you so much" he said. " I love you too. Don't you ever leave me" I said. " never." He said. I smiled. " forever" I asked. " and ever" he finished.


End file.
